Silence Speaks a Thousand Words
by devious.scribe
Summary: Akira Sato, formally Akira De'Lamere, has been through things she would not wish on her worst enemy. So what happens when she and her brother, Rai, start going to Ouran Academy after being home schooled? And how does the host club respond to the mute girl pretending to be a guy, who's serving cakes to their customers? A MorixOC story. Rated T for now but may change


A/N: I apologies to anyone reading my other fanfic. I haven't forgotten it I'm just a little stuck. I have a rough idea where I want it to go it's just getting it there.

Anyway this is my Ouran High School Host Club one. It's a MorixOC one with possible other pairings along the way.

_Italics generally denotes something Aki has written._

I'll add any other important notes in A/N's at the start and finish of each chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: I in NO way own Ouran High School Host club or any related paraphernalia. I also do not own any music that may be mentioned in this story. This is purely for entertainment and I gain nothing from publishing.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: And then there was Cake.**

I watched myself in the mirror, as I did up the last button on my shirt, for anyone that didn't know me, didn't know my sex I was a slightly muscular boy with long hair. Not the most traditional haircut for boys at Ouran, but not completely unheard of. I sighed slightly grabbing my tie and blazer, throwing them both on as I walked to the entry hall where Rai had said to meet him last night.

"You ready Aki?" he asked as I walked up grabbing my tie and doing it for me. I still hadn't mastered that part of the uniform yet. I just nodded slightly as he watched me, a slight grimace on my face.

"It'll be okay Aki, nobody knows what you've been through so they'll only see a guy who doesn't talk. You'll be the strong silent type" he joked giving me a reassuring smile before we both headed for the limo parked just outside the front door, Mr Yushoto holding the door for us.

"Young masters" he said giving me a wink, I smiled up at him. Mr Yushoto was one of the few staff members who was so accommodating of my being mute, he'd always said 'the young lady will speak when she has something to say' and left it at that. Rai had told me that he'd heard Mr Yushoto telling off some of the maids because of it. He was my favourite member of the staff here, not only because he was so kind but he was always there ready to listen…or in my case just sit.

It wasn't long before we pulled up to Ouran Academy…it was pink, who on earth was it pink? I shrugged internally as Mr. Yushoto opened the door for us to hope out. Rai getting out first looking up at the building infront of us.

"The office is on the second floor down the left corridor" Mr Yushoto said as I hoped. I nodded slightly smiling at him. "Don't worry kiddo, you'll be fine" he mumbled to me as he closed the door before heading to his side of the car and driving away.

"Well, shall we?" Rai asked leading the way. I slightly shook my head before following him. The office was a pain to find even with Mr Yushoto's directions. There were so many halls and rooms. We eventually found the right door….the one with 'ADMINISTRATION' written in bold lettering kind of gave it away. We knocked slightly before Rai stuck his head half in, waving for me to follow him in.

"Hi, we're the new students to see Mr. Suoh" Rai said to the lady at the main desk, she quickly glanced at her computer screen before looking back up at us.

"Mr. Suoh will see you shortly, please sit" she said formally indicating the chairs just beside the door. We quickly bowed before taking aforementioned seats. Two seconds after we sat, the headmasters door swung open to reveal a man, probably in his mid forties.

"Ah, you must be the new students, please come in" he said politely moving out of the way for us to walk in. Once in we both bowed again in greeting before taking our seats. My hands clasped tightly in my lap.

"You must be Akira and Rai Sato, yes?" he stated more than asked. looking between the two of us. I nodded slightly.

"I'm Rai and this is my older brother Akira" he said indicating towards me a smile on his face. For a kid that's always been home schooled he sure did have good peoples skills. Mr Suoh looked at him a small smile on his face.

"Right, so Rai you shall be in 2A, the class president shall be here shortly to show you to your classes today. Akira you'll be in 3A, unfortunately the class president is unable to show you around today so I have asked Mr Ootori to show you to your class room as well. Your father has informed me of your situation so I have prepared a note for you to show to your teachers to avoid any incidents." Mr Suoh said handing me a little piece of yellow paper, with fine scrawl on it stating my name and the fact that I am mute and am to be exempt from any speaking tasks. It also makes a point to not make a big deal about it. I smiled appreciatively at Mr Suoh showing it to Rai who was craning his neck to read it.

"here are your class schedules, a map of the school and our guide book containing all the schools rules." Mr Suoh added handing over two pieces of paper and a very thick book. Rai began flipping through it reading bits and pieces as he went.

"I'm glad to see you both already have your uniforms. We have a wide selection of club activites that run after school during our club hours. We do advise students to at least look into them as they are a great basis for social networking outside of your family connections" Mr. Suoh finished up as a light rap was heard on the door, before it opened. A young man with dark hair and glasses stood in the entry a black notebook under his arm.

"Ah Kyoya! This is Akira Sato and his brother Rai. Rai will be in your classes." Mr Suoh said indicating myself and Rai as he spoke. Kyoya nodded slightly as we both stood from or chairs, bowed before Mr Suoh and followed Kyoya. It didn't take long before Rai got into a discussion about god knows what, I tuned out after about five minutes.

"Aki? Aki? This is your room." Rai said waving a hand in front of my face. I smacked the offending appendage away before nodding and turning to it. Rai calling out a 'good luck' before disappearing with that Kyoya kid. I knocked lightly on the door before opening it slightly and poking my head in. the teacher turned to me a raised eyebrow my only indication to enter. As I did so I handed her Mr Suoh's note, before quickly making an escape for the back row and the only empty seat.

"Everyone please make Mr. Sato comfortable" she said before turning back to her lesson. I heard a couple of whispers around me and smiled as I worked on the math equation set for us. They were buying it, I was the new _guy_! Rai could be a genius sometimes.

-**Page Break-**

The rest of the day seemed to blur in front of my eyes. I got lost once before a kind girl showed me the way to my art class a small blush on her face, I just smiled my thanks to her. But that was the only incident until it was time to go home. Rai and I had planned to meet at the entry at the end of school but after waiting for five minutes with no sign, I started to panic, I hadn't been able to find the lunch room earlier and what if he'd eaten something that he was allergic to without knowing. I doubt anyone would know what to do! Or if something had happened and he'd been seriously injured. With this thoughts racing around my head I pulled out my phone, pulling up a picture of Rai and stopping the next person I saw with a pen I quickly asked the giggling girls if they'd seen him, before running off in the direction they had pointed me in.

'where the bloody hell is this room. How many god damn music rooms does one school need anyway!' I thought racing down another hallway watching all the room names as I ran. Finally stopping out front of my destination. The third Music room. I threw open the doors being momentarily blinded by the bright light and…were those rose petals? It took me no less than three seconds to find Rai before I was piss bolting to him. Stopping only when I was close enough to hold his head in my hands and look him over. He laughed lightly.

"Aki, I'm fine. I haven't eaten anything I shouldn't have and I'm not injured" he said lightly smiling at me. His warm green eyes shining. I looked at him, my eyebrow raised, not that you'd notice as my fringe covered that one.

"I promise." He said, patting my hand. It was only then that I noticed the girls he was with. I wuickly looked at them and then back to Rai, confusion evident on my face.

"This is the host club Aki." He said indicating the room. I nodded slightly, still a little lost at what a host club was. "Don't worry, I'll explain latter." He said a smile on his face. For a kid I'd only been living with for a year, he knew me well. He then turned to me those god damn puppy dog eyes on his face, his lip quivering slightly.

"Aki, could you pretty please make me a coffee, like the one you made this morning?" he asked grabbing my hands. I sighed smiling slightly as I stood from my crouched position. Pulling a notpad from my bag. I turned to the girls he was sitting with, tilting my head slightly.

"He wants to know if he can get you ladies anything while he's up" Rai explained, a smile spreading across his face.

"Uhh…can I get a cappuccino please?" one of the girls asked a little quietly. I smiled at her jotting it down.

"Could I get another tea please?" The other girl asked smiling slightly at me as I jotted it down and bowed, before walking off. It didn't take long for me to make the drinks, Rai's being the most time consuming, what with the mint and vanilla in it. I did question why a club had a full coffee machine like the one we used in my mother's café but who was I to ask question about where they got this stuff. I came back a serving tray in hand, an apron I had found discarded in one of the cupboards tied around my waist. I placed the drinks in front of the girls first and then Rai. I'd always been told to give the ladies their order first. They smiled widely as they took a sip. Sighing slightly as they did so.

"Oh wow, this is really good" the one with the cappuccino muttered her eyes closed.

"Aki is an amazing barista, but you should try some of his cakes, or his pies or anything he bakes really" Rai said beaming at them. I rubbed the back of my neck slightly glad my hair was in a high ponytail. I could feel my face heating slightly as they spoke slightly about the drinks.

"Aki do you still have some of your baking?" Rai asked, turning to me, I nodded slightly pulling a giant container from my bag before disappearing again to plate them all. Writing little name tags for each of them, before finding a silver trolley and a couple of smaller plates and cutlery to both serve and for the girls and Rai to eat with. I pushed the trolley over to them and indicated for them to make a selection. The girls sat, mouths slightly open staring at the plates. I quickly grabbed my notepad from my front pocket and quickly scrawled a note for them.

_I apologise for the display, or lack thereof. I normally prefer to only serve fresh goods._ They read quickly before looking at me.

"It all looks so good. Did you make it all?" one of the two asked I nodded simply a smile on my face.

"Aki's the happiest when he's either doing some sort of art or baking…which I guess is a type of art as well, or making coffee. He likes that to" Rai said to his table guests. They both looked at me as I once again rubbed my neck, this kid was out to embarrass me to death I swear.

"Which would you suggest?" the dark haired girl asked, she was the one with the tea. I thought for a second before scrawling another note.

_Are you after something sweet or savoury?_ I asked her. She read it quickly.

"Savoury please" she replied I nodded quickly serving her both a pumpkin spice tart and a miniature quiche handing her both the plate and some cutlery. I turned to the blonde next a smile on my face slightly. She tapped her chin slightly.

"May I try something sweet?" She asked, hope in her eyes. I just smiled plating her both a miniature strawberry cheesecake and a red velvet cupcake with a cream cheese icing and centre. She smiled as I placed both before her.

"you've still got the green tea sponge and chocolate spider muffins" Rai exclaimed excitedly as I began plating them for him. He'd always been a fan of these two. I shook my head slightly as I handed them to him. As he took a bite I heard the girls moan again.

"Oh god, this is so good!" the dark haired one said looking at me, the blonde nodding as well. It was then I noticed the little boy looking over at my tray a look of longing on his face. I bowed slightly to the girls and indicated in the general direction of the kid to Rai before I walked off Rai smiling at me for encouragement. As I approached the kid he turned and said something to the older guy who was next to him. I finally actually took the two in the kid looked sweet but I didn't quite understand why he was in the high school uniform. He should still be in primary school or at most middle school. Right? And the taller one was very handsome. I stopped in front of them bowing slightly to them as I wrote on my notepad.

_Is there anything you'd like?_ I asked. The younger one beamed.

"Look at all the cakes Takashi!" he said that smile never falling from his face as he looked at the guy, who I assumed to be this Takashi, excitement pouring off him.

"Ah" was the only thing his friend said nodding slightly.

"Isn't it great Honey sempai" Rai said from behind me, making me jump slightly. I glared at him, he just smiled sheepishly. "You'd never believe Aki made them all himself" he added before walking over to a blonde and that Kyoya kid who looked like they were having a deep conversation whilst looking towards us. The girls around Takashi and the kid started whispering slightly while the kid tapped his chin.

"Can I try that one?" He said pointing to one of the Strawberry Cheesecakes. I nodded pulling out an extra plate and cutlery set, glad I had grabbed extras just in case. I looked at the cheesecakes and picked up the one with the largest strawberry. A kid who knew what he wanted defiantly deserved a big strawberry. I turned to the others at the table and tilted my head, waiting to hear from them. It was then that I felt the slight tug on my apron.

"May I try something else as well?" The kid asked. I looked at his older friend I didn't want to get in trouble for giving the kid to many sweet things. He just nodded at me. I smiled and nodded at the kid. Who pointed at a stack of shortbread cookies with a chocolate mint centre and mint leaf garnish. I smiled taking his plate and adding a few cookies. The girls then started requesting things.

I stayed serving the kid and occasionally Rai who had joined him as well as any guests of their table the rest of the club period. I bowed to the last girl to leave the table before bowing to the guys and pushing my trolley away to tidy up. I shook my head looking at all the empty plates. That kid sure liked cake. As I finished and walked out of the kitchen area I saw Rai, Kyoya, the kid and some other kids sitting around talking in hushed voices.

"Aki, come here a sec I want to introduce you to everyone." Rai said waving me over to them. I nodded walking to them all a slight smile on my face. I felt at home after all that cake serving. Like I was back in France in mama's café and that was our normal afternoon rush.

"Guys, this is my older brother Akira. He's in 3A with Mori sempai and Honey sempai. Aki this is the host club." Rai said introducing me to everyone, sometimes that kid could be thick. I indicated for him to go on, an eyebrow raised and my hand moving fluidly through the air.

"I'm Kyoya as you know, the vice president of the host club." Kyoya said adjusting his glasses on his nose. I nodded to him to continue. "This is Tamaki, the president, the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." I stopped him at this point and indicated the twins.

"He wants to know which twin is which" Rai said, to clarify for me.

"I'm Kaoru, his Hikaru" the one on the left said. I nodded slightly taking the two identified twins in, smiling to myself as I realised that most people saw them as identical but there were subtle differences. And I was sure I'd get to know them better and be able to identify the differences in their personalities as well. I looked back over to Kyoya to continue.

"the one next to your brother is Haruhi." I put my finger up again and looked at Haruhi and pointed at her, before pulling out my notebook and writing on it.

_You're a girl?_ I asked her. Making sure not to show anyone else. She looked a little stunned and nodded.

"How'd you know?" She asked me I smiled and pointed at my eye, the one not hidden by hair.

_You're eyes are beautiful but far too feminine to be a guys. And isn't Haruhi a girl's name?_ I wrote smiling at her she smiled back a slight blush on her cheeks. I grinned. I quickly scrawled another note for her to read.

_Don't worry your secrets safe with me_ was all it read as I made the sign for zipped lips and grinned. Once again I turned to Kyoya who was looking very calculated. The blonde, Tamaki looking very unhappy beside him.

I motioned to Kyoya to once again continue his introductions.

"The tall one is Takashi Morinozuka but everyone refers to him as Mori. The little one is Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Honey as he is more commonly known." I nodded and looked closely at the little one Honey getting down to eye level with him and looking dead at him. I cocked my head to the left my fringe shifting slightly, my brows creasing. Honey looked a little frightened and it almost looked like the Takashi guy would whoop my arse if I didn't watch out.

"Don't worry honey, She's just trying to figure out how old you are" Rai said. I quickly spun on my heels glaring at him from my low position as he clapped both hands over his mouth.

"I'm so sorry Aki, it just slipped out. I didn't mean to" he said tears welling in his eyes.

"Wait, you're a girl?" Haruhi asked looking slightly confused.

"Isn't Akira a boy's name?" Hikaru asked.

"why are you dressed like a boy?" Kaoru added. I glared harder at my brother. Wishing at times like this I could scream. I was at a loss for words….not that anyone would know anyway. I sighed slightly, opening to a new page in my notepad. I suppose if my secret was outed by my own brother I couldn't deny it.

_Yes, I'm a girl. Akira is technically a unisex name but is more commonly used as a males name. Unfortunately my father didn't know that when he decided to honour his wife's Japanese heritage and name me it. I'm dressed like a boy because a: those things this school calls a girls uniform should be burnt and b: it's none of your business._ I wrote showing them it all. I quickly turned it back around to write something extra on it _How old are you Honey? You look to young to be in third year but your eyes seem to know something._ He grinned.

"I'm seventeen" he replied, still unsure if he should be friendly or not. His eyes darting over to Rai. I quickly looked behind me to see my brother silently crying. I shook my head slightly and dug through my bag. Pulling out the green tea sponge I had stashed away in case something happened. He grinned wide still slightly crying as he took it.

"I'm sorry Kiki, I really didn't mean to" he said I shook my head slightly and ruffled his hair. He may be taller than me (not that that's hard, I'm only 5'5") but he'd always bow his head if I reached for it. As I turned back around I found a stunned Host club. I rubbed the back of my neck slightly before writing agin.

_The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach. makes it easier to apologise as well. _I wrote a sly grin on my face.

"Well seeing as the rest of the student population still believes you're a boy and your cakes seem to attract customers. Our offer still stands to join the host club" Kyoya said once again adjusting his glasses. I looked at Rai who grinned at me, he's tears all dried up. I turned back to Kyoya and nodded hesitantly before writing to him.

_Will it matter that I don't speak?_ I asked my head cocked slightly to the side.

"I believe that may be workable" he said making a note in his little black book again.

"Now we just need to come up with a type for you." Kaoru said. I looked at him my eyebrow raised.

"we all have types, Tamaki is the princely type. I'm the cool type. Mori sempai is the Wild type. Honey Sempai is the loli-shota. The twins are the little devil type. Haruhi is the natural type and your brother is the poetic type. Or type relates to how we entertain our guests." Kyoya explained. I nodded slightly as they all looked between eachother.

"we could wait to see how she is around the customers and decide her type from there" Rai suggested, the rest of the club agreeing in their own ways.

Rai and I were the first to leave after receiving a message from Mr. Yushoto saying he was out the front waiting for us. As we grabbed our bags I felt a body latch onto me. I quickly looked down panicked. I didn't like people touching my stomach. Rai noticed quickly running over to grab Honey.

"Honey, she's not big on human contact, you're gonna have to work up to that point" He explained, Honey looked slightly put out and a little confused but just nodded when Mori came up and whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry Aki-chan." He said sincerely. I smiled slightly and nodded. "Are you bringing more cake tomorrow?" He asked quickly I smiled and nodded before grabbing my notepad.

_If it's alright with Tamaki I may even bake a couple of things here. We get out slightly earlier then the other classes tomorrow._ I wrote showing him he bounded over to Tamaki who cried out in happiness flaling his arms around happily.

"Of course it's okay with me!" he said happily I quickly looked at Kyoya for his approval. He just nodded slightly. I grinned writing Honey another message.

_Is there anything in particular you'd like? I can bring anything really._ He grinned happily looking at Takashi.

"Taka-chan didn't try any so maybe something a little more savoury, he like oriental things" Honey said tapping his chin I nodded writing it down and then looking at Honey again.

"Can I have more of the strawberry cheesecake?" he added I nodded quickly adding that to the list of stuff to bring.

_I'll bring twice as much for you tomorrow. And I'll make predominantly French pastries here. _I wrote smiling happily at Honey's delighted expression before we left.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys, thanks so much for reading this far. Let me know what you think Akira's 'type' should be, I'm leaning towards the artsy type but I'm open for suggestions.

Word count: 4093


End file.
